Una lucha por ser Dragnel (FF) (comedia harem Romance , etc)
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Les traigo una version remasterizada de este gran fic nuevamente a FF espero lo disfruten. Un gran Problema dimensional ah obligado a la futura hija de natsu a viajar al pasado a para solucionarle garantizando su concepcion pero...¿fue la unica?. Conoscan esta gran Saga con colaboracion de Gabe Logan y Eterno Pokefan en esta historia que une a distintos universos.
1. Prologo

Bueno a petición de algunos usuarios y gracias a la colaboración con Neverdie, les traigo de nuevo algunos de mis fictions que eh estado desarrollando en Foros Dz en este tiempo, espero los disfruten y conozcan esta gran saga de fictions que ha inspirado a algunos autores como natsu100, flarius entre otros.

Agradezco a Neverdie quien me está ayudando a la adaptación del texto a esta página y a mis buenos camaradas Gabe Logan y Eterno_pokefan quienes me han echado una mano en este proyecto en DZ por lo que espero sea de su agrado eh invito a que visiten sus fictions por este medio también que de seguro serán de su agrado.

Eh decidido empezar con una pequeña alteración al texto original más acorde con el desarrollo de este proyecto y los demás unidos a este espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer - los personajes le pertenecen a su autor original Hiro Mashima y los Ocs a mi persona

Una lucha por ser Dragnel

Prologo

14 años en un futuro distante

Muchos años habían transcurrido desde que los gremios mágicos de todo el continente de Fiore se habían unido fuerzas contra el Mago Zeref logrando detener un plan de este que pudo haber traído la desgracia y ruina al mundo entero, pero ahora en el heroico gremio de Fairy Tail sus miembros disfrutaban de la paz y tranquilidad que residía en Magnolia ciudad que se había desarrollado de manera constante a la par de este gran premio con la excepción de unos problemas con ciertos miembros de este en particular….

¡Natsu como te atreviste a volar ese puerto! -decía una bella maga estelar quien con el paso de los años había madurado su belleza de gran manera mostrando una larga cabellera caída y un traje blanco con rosado con temática de su magia astral... y bastante reveladora ya que dejaba ver un gran escote aunque las doradas llaves a los costados de sus amplias caderas resaltaban aún más-Ahora no solo no nos pagaran la misión sino que acabaremos debiendo.

¡Cálmate Lucy estoy consciente de ello! ¡Además esos piratas se lo merecían! -dijo un ya maduro Natsu con una barbilla semicrecida usando un chaleco algo más modesto de cuero oscuro que hacia juego con unos pantalones del mismo material mostrando molestia en su rostro ante los regaños de su mujer- ¡Mira que andarte manoseando!, deberían agradecer no deje los tiburones se los comiesen por ese atrevimiento.

¡Solo me ofreció la mano! ¡Ni siquiera llego a hacerlo!- dijo lamentándose la rubia recordando dicha escena y que en verdad casi dichos piratas eran devorados.

Papá, eres demasiado celoso. -dijo una pequeña rubia de grandes atributos tras la pareja mientras jugaba con un látigo cedido por su madre tiempo atrás, dicha chica ya de unos doce años y usando ropas algo ajustadas destacando un top color azulado y una bella mini falda color naranjado-sabes que mama nunca te dejaría papa, tus "cualidades" son difíciles de encontrar en otro prospecto ¿no es así mami?

Bueno eso es obvio, pero Lucy es la mujer más bella de todo Fiore, es imposible que no me encele Lily si alguien pone sus ojos en ella-Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba al oír el cumplido de su marido.

Lily creo tu padre solo es un poco celoso- decía la rubia mientras se relamía los labios un poco- aunque creo merece un premio por cuidarme tanto esta noche.

Oh el amor de… cierto eso me recuerda… mamá, hay algo que debo de hacer -dijo mientras que se marchaba y les dejaba solos por la avenida, la joven hija de la pareja pronto sería una belleza como su madre y eso le preocupaba a su padre quien al verla alejarse suspiro con amargura.

Lucy… ¿No has hablado aun con ella sobre Roberto?- viendo como su hija se alejaba con gran prisa.

Lo he intentado… pero ya sabes cómo es Lily… esta encaprichada con Loky… me arrepiento de haberle cedido la llave…- dijo mientras tentaba las llaves que poseía mostrando la falta de algunas llaves doradas.

Bueno ella es mi hija, sé qué hará lo correcto. Aunque también puedo castrar al león por si las dudas- Lucy niega ante eso ultimo comentario de su marido- bueno por ahora esperare que se dé cuenta de su error… pero créeme que lo hare si intenta hacerle algo.

Solo espero que no lo haga demasiado tarde- dijo mientras que Natsu le tomo de la cintura y siguieron su camino al gremio…

En el gremio mágico de Fairy Tail que resaltaba ahora por su gran tamaño obtenido por las recompensas ganadas por los miembros de este, la pequeña Lily entraba corriendo por las puertas de este pasando junto a Gazille y Levy quienes estaban charlando mientras que arreglaban un álbum de fotos familiar y se daban uno que otro cariño… vio que la chica Mcgarden estaba esperando de nuevo un bebé ya que la chica acariciaba con cariño su abultado vientre entre los besos que compartía con su pareja la cual era más que evidente que pese a todo el tiempo que había pasado, Gazille seguía adorando a su esposa…

Ah… Lily –dijo una chica de cabello pelirojo corto pero de un elegante traje sastre más que modesto saludándola, Lily le miro y respondió al saludo de modo incomodo… desde que ella y Roberto se habían "peleado" se sentía mal al hablar con Erza.

¿Aún le es difícil hablarte?- pregunto su esposo en un susurro el ex mago más buscado del mundo Gerard quien usando un traje modesto similar al de su esposa.

Si… sé que el asunto con nuestro hijo no fue muy serio, pero… ¿Por qué no se da cuenta?- dijo mientras observaba a la pequeña alejarse.

Roberto es un chico fuerte y obstinado… pero sé que elegirá la mejor opción- dijo el ex mago santo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su mujer.

Lily seguía caminando hasta un lugar algo apartado del gremio donde podía observar la luz de la luna allí saco una dorada llave la cual tras apreciarle puso frente a su abultado pecho.

Puerta del León ábrete, ¡LEO! -exclamo mientras que hacia la invocación… y Loky aparecía, el espíritu estelar seguía usando su singular traje y por su condición mantenía su jovial apariencia.

Oh, Lily, que placer es verte de nuevo-dijo Loki, si bien su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, podía verse ahora usaba unos lentes más modernos y había dejado de usar corbata, dándole un aspecto algo más modesto Lily no dudo en abrazarle de inmediato tras verle sin sorprender al espíritu- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con Roberto?.

¡Es que él no entiende nuestra relación! ¡Me insiste que no funcionara! ¡Como lo odio cuando me dice eso!- dijo mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lily, él no lo dice con mala intención, yo lo entiendo, sé que soy mucho más longevo que un humano… incluso sigo manteniendo la apariencia que tenía cuando tu madre hizo el contrato conmigo... entiendo que su preocupación es por mi parcial inmortalidad...- dijo acariciando el rostro de su joven ama quien no paraba de lagrimear.

Eso no me importa… yo te amo, eso es todo lo que se… y si Roberto no lo quiere entender pues… pues… ¡Pues que se vaya al diablo!- dijo mientras continuaba con su lloriqueo.

Lily… -dijo el mirándola con tristeza… era obvio que esa situación con Roberto la tenía dolida… y Loky no por nada había estado con muchas mujeres a lo largo de su historia como para no notar que Lily solo estaba encaprichada… la quería, mucho, pero también sabía que Lily era muy joven para saber aún a quien amaba de verdad.-Solo dale tiempo al tiempo y todo se solucionara confía en mi palabra.

Abrázame por favor- exclamo su dueña sin querer escuchar más explicaciones de el.

Está bien, pero creo que deberías de hablar con Roberto, de verdad que es un buen chico, es la persona en la que más confió de todos los que son jóvenes y… -decía, pero de pronto el cielo tuvo un inusual relámpago de un color purpura inusual, ambos miraron al cielo y vieron con sorpresa como se formaban nubes de tormenta cuyos relámpagos parecían ser de un inusual fulgor- Esto es malo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo mirando asustada el inusual cambio del clima que pronto cubrió el cielo y las estrellas con una inusual nube de tormenta.

Es una distorsión temporal… puedo sentir que la puerta al mundo de los espíritus está cimbrándose…- dijo seriamente el espíritu estelar observando su alrededor sin encontrar causa aparente de dicha situación.

¿Qué quieres decir?- sosteniendo fuertemente el brazo del joven.

Que algo está afectando al flujo dimensional… no soy un experto en eso pero… debemos de hablar con los que conocemos que saben sobre este tipo fenómeno.- dijo seriamente mientras llevaba a la chica con los demás miembros del gremio.

En otro sitio de este gremio cierto chico observaba extrañado el abrupto cambio del clima pero no le tomo importancia por otro asunto, Roberto hijo de Erza y Jellal Fernández amigo desde la infancia de Lily Dragnel solo suspiraba recordando el motivo por el que peligraba la amistad con la rubia.

No deberías de culparte Roberto- Exclamo cierta chica de cabello azulado, tratando de animar al chico, Wendy Marvell había pasado los últimos días tratando de ayudarles a solucionar sus problemas sin mucho éxito.

Y no lo hago… lo culpo a él… ¿Por qué juega con Lily? Sabe que ella solo esta encaprichada… Dios… no sé ni por qué me molesto- dijo el joven mientras seguía con su coraje.

Roberto… dale tiempo, sé que todo se mejorara… además, conozco a Lily… y sé que al final hará lo correcto... es una cabeza dura como su padre, pero sé que ella en el fondo te ve más que a un amigo- y la verdad lo esperaba, no quería pensar en que podía hacer Natsu con el espíritu del león si este por algún motivo este se propasaba, el dragon slayer ya había probado ser capaz de entrar al mundo espiritual a base de golpes, insultos y mucho cabreo, claro que en esa ocasión pudieron detener la ejecución de Loky, pero ya no tenían los recursos para interferir una segunda vez.

Solo unas pocas horas después el gremio se había reunido casi por completo para conocer las razones de ese cielo, las comunicaciones con otros gremios como Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale confirmaban no era un caso aislado y el hecho de que Luxus y Mistgun arribasen con noticias de que era en todo el continente y más allá de él no era buena señal pero parecían conocer la razón de ello.

Y eso es lo que pasa, el tiempo se comprime, parece ser que alguna especie de injerencia esta… cambiando toda la historia o borrándola de alguna manera- hablo el tiendo de Mavorok Luxus.

Yo lo note desde Edoras, por eso vine de regreso a este mundo… como hemos logrado mejorar nuestra tecnología a raíz de la perdida de la magia, conocí e intercambie algunos conocimiento con ciertas personas y eso nos permitió conocer más de los flujos lineales del Hipertiempo y… bueno, para resumir, parece hemos encontrado el por qué el tiempo se contrae- hablo el mago antes conocido como Mistgun.

Solo ve al grano que no te entendí ni una mierda- exclamo molesto y con un ligero dolor de cabeza el dragon slayer de fuego tratando de entender algo de lo dicho por este y malinterpretando las cosas.

Cálmate Natsu-dijo tratando de calmarle… el perder ahora el control no llevaría a ningún lado.

Lo se… es complicado pero por eso pedí ayuda y asesoría externa… muchos textos antiguos decían él era el indicado para esto, aunque comienzo a dudar seriamente de su fiabilidad el hecho es que sin duda es nuestra mejor opción- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y se rascaba la cabeza.

¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo la maga estelar viendo extrañada la actitud de este.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y vieron ingresar al gremio a un hombre joven apenas entrando en su madures que no parecía tener ni 25 años, una larga y desarreglada cabellera negra era ocultada usando un extraño sombrero de hechicero quien ingreso al Gremio de Fairy Tail como si las mismas puertas le hubiesen temido y emprendió su caminata hacia ellos como conociese por sí mismo el camino, sus ropas parecían algo viejas y rasgadas de un color purpura decolorado pero sin inmutarse por las miradas posadas sobre de este se dirigió a ellos como si todo el asunto careciese de importancia miro a los presentes con unos ojos que tenían un inusual fulgor purpura analizando sus desconcertados rostros y acomodo su sombrero.

Oh ya veo, así que esta es la causa de la distorsión… creo es mi turno de trabajar una vez más -buscando algo entre sus cosas- ahora ¿dónde carajos deje ese blog de notas para explicar esto con facilidad…?- hablo el mago tentando su rasgada túnica e inclusive su inmenso sombrero.

Tras unos minutos y una explicación algo confusa que dejo a todo el gremio en un shock total se escuchó la misma pregunta unánimemente.

¡¿Qué cosa?!.

Bueno… a decir verdad…- rascándose un poco el cabello buscando la manera de resumir las cosas lo más digeriblemente posible- Lucy para simplificar las cosas la verdad es que tu esposo…-girando a verle-Este tal Natsu Dragenel.

No me gusta cómo te estas refiriendo a mí- dijo el atendido mientras trataba de calmarse y entender el gran problema que narraba.

Es el causante de que el tiempo colapse y corre el riesgo de desaparecer por su causa- dijo sin inmutarse y esperando tranquilamente la chica preguntase algo.

¿Cómo es posible eso?- dijo la chica pálida por dicha afirmación viendo a su marido y al recién llegado alternadamente.

Es cierto, Natsu puede ser muy destructor, pero no creo que eso afecte el flujo del tiempo – dijo su buen amigo Gazille buscando apoyarle – ¿no eres capaz de ello cierto?- viendo con gran duda a su amigo-.

Mientras iniciaba una pequeña discusión entre ambos Dragon Slayers no muy lejos de allí hablando en susurros se daba otra plática relacionada a todo esto.

Mistgun, ¿realmente podemos confiar en este tal káiser?- dijo el pequeño que desde una mesa cercana interrogaba al mago respecto a su conocido.

Así me temo Roberto- Respondiéndole al joven que seguía tratando de saber un poco más sobre el extraño sujeto que había arribado mientras desviaba la mirada- antes de que todo esto sucediera llego a Edoras advirtiendo de esto y buscando a lo que según dijo la causa de ello que había en algún momento arribado a dicha tierras.

¡Pero puede ser solo un charlatán hasta donde sabemos!-dijo golpeando la mesa

Calma hijo, deja que hablen-sujeta una espada-Todo se aclarara de una u otra forma puedo asegurártelo.

¿Qué lo simplifique para tu marido? la respuesta es fácil si te soy sincero…- dijo calmadamente el extraño mago ante la última pregunta de la rubia- al parecer, una injerencia del tiempo ha hecho que por algún motivo… Lucy Hertfilia y Natsu Dragnel nunca se unieran como una pareja o siquiera tuviesen alguna diversión nocturna y por lo tanto nunca produjeron a esa criatura -señalando a Lily quien al verse señalada se quedó petrificada- y en consecuencia, todo lo que paso a raíz de ese evento ahora inexistente está desapareciendo ante las posibles bifurcaciones que dejo abiertas tal hecho – dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa ligera pero segura de sí misma, que sorprendió a todos con esa revelación.

Pero… ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?- dijo rompiendo el silencio cierta chica que había arribado hace poco tras cancelar su misión por el inusual cambio del clima.

Gracias por preguntar Mirajane… - dijo Mistgun mientras regresaba la mirada hacia los padres de la joven rubia-Lucy, Natsu hay una manera de poder evitar la situación en la que estamos ahora… pero para ello es necesario que Lily viaje al pasado y… bueno…- dijo sudando frio- ¿Cómo pudo decirles?

Oh vamos amigo, tú mismo me pediste que te dejara el honor de decirles el método, no me defraudes ahora camarada- dijo burlándose de la situación el extraño mago- por que puedo decirles sin tanto rollo y con lujo de detalles.

¡Quedamos yo se los explicaría!...- exclamo totalmente rojo mientras el mago solo le mostro una sonrisa cínica a tal hecho-bueno como iba diciéndoles… para solucionar dicha situación es necesario Lily viaje al pasado les ayude a sus personalidades del pasado a que se junten y la "procreen".

El gremio quedo en silencio total como un cementerio ante lo dicho por mistgun mientras que el mago solo se limitó a beber el alcohol que le habían traído con anterioridad hasta que una alterada chica rompió el silencio.

… ¡¿Qué cosa?!- dijo levantándose de golpe la maga estelar dejando ver una gran panorámica a los presentes.

¿Procreen?, ¿eso se come?- Dijo su marido sin entender la terminología de dicha palabra.

Oh por las diosas… ¿lo dice enserio? -viendo algo sorprendido al pelirosado- ¡Que tu hija les obligue a tener sexo en el pasado idiota! ¿Requieres que les venda un libro al respecto? Por que puedo hacerlo ¿les doy unos ilustrados por ese barril de sake que tiene la morena tras la barra? ¿Qué me dicen?- dijo el mago dejando shokeados a los presentes y buscando romper el hielo ante la situación que había creado.

¡SOBRE MI CADAVER HDP!- Cana al oír la posible pérdida de su reserva especial trato de seguir gritando, pero su avanzado estado de embriagues decidió jugarle una jugarreta… que culmino en un hecho lamentable.

Este… ¿acaso vomito en el barril para que no?… olvídenlo…..bueno ¿Cuál es su oferta al respecto?- desviando la mirada ante dicha situación- ¿puedo pedir mi siguiente bebida sellada por favor?

Cana, no debes de ser tan vulgar- la recrimino su padre Gildarts al ver como esta aun trataba de beber parte del contenido del barril.

Papa, tú no te metas si no quieres que te lea la cartilla de mis 27 hermanos que no reconociste- amenazo la chica mientras buscaba sin mucho éxito de separar los líquidos.

Deacuerdo, dile lo que quieras por mí no hay problema sinceramente- dijo alejándose uno de los mago más poderosos del gremio ante dicha amenaza.

¿Si yo le pago el libro?-Todos regresan la mirada a Wakaba con odio ante dicha sugerencia- Digo si Natsu no sabe cómo crear a Lily tendremos problemas aquí…no me vean así por favor.

¡No puedes pedirle a mi hija que vaya al pasado a incitarnos a hacer…! -roja a mas no poder tratando de no decir palabras que no quería Lily tuviese en su vocabulario- ¡no puedes! .

¡Sí!, nosotros siempre procuramos que este dormida para hacer "eso" ¿verdad Lucy?- Dijo su buen marido revelando ciertos detalles de su vida marital.

Bueno o los incita a "eso" o pueden ir despidiéndose de ella… el libro de educación sexual para primaria por unos nueve libros mágicos de clase A ¿qué me dices? -dijo sin prestar atención a los demás el mago buscando hacer tratos con Wakaba.

Lucy miro a su hija con duda y resignada bajo la mirada después de todo sabía que podría ser más que necesario- hecho…

Horas más tarde fuera del gremio, los miembros de este veían asombrados como dicho mago había hecho aparecer una serie de pictogramas a lo largo de todo el patio del gremio de manera casi inmediata las cuales se habían tornado en un fulgor purpura y liberado una energía que había despejado las nubes de tormenta en una zona del cielo particular que termino mostrando el brillo de la luna sobre de él, pero mientras unos miraban dicho espectáculo los padres se despedían de su hija.

Lily… ten cuidado- su madre le da un beso en la frente y se despide con lágrimas en los ojos- sé que lo tendrás pero aun así me preocupa te alejes tan pronto de mi lado.

Lo tendré mamá… aunque no niego que me emociona ver cómo eran ustedes en su juventud.- dijo la chica mientras se preparaba para partir y abrazaba a su madre.

No hemos cambiado mucho- dijo su madre mientras tomaba un pequeño momento de reflexión- bueno tal vez tu padre si haya cambiado mucho, en especial en lo mental.

Oye, bueno si hubo cambios… ahora eres aún más hermosa- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy se sonrojo mientras que Lily sonreía- Asegúrate de cuidarte hija.

Bueno por cómo están las cosas creo será mejor usar un método discreto de transporte no quiero que mi buen amigo Access se entere de esto pronto… si se entera que empeñe sus cosas me revive y mata, nuevamente… como cuando vendí la información de la OMAC al mejor postor….- susurro para sí mismo el mago mientras miraba el firmamento nocturno y observaba como aparecía ocurrir un eclipse lunar en dichos momentos.

Y asegúrate de obligarnos a crearte- Natsu se acerca a su hija para abrazarle con fuerza y le susurra- y ve si convences a tu madre para un hermanito.

Natsu, por favor no le digas eso -dijo sonrojada Lucy al oírle- ya te eh dicho que creo Lily es más que suficiente de momento además que no queremos le vean en el pasado asi como así.

Pero es lo que debe de hacer- trato de defenderse el Dragon Slayer- además si logra lo hagamos más de una vez no nos seria benéfico digo puede ayudarnos desde las sombras a hacerlo ¿no? .

Voy a necesitar Terapia después de todo esto- dio la chica para sí misma mientras veía como Lucy trataba de callar a su Padre.

Este si les interesa tengo una amiga con un doctorado en psiquiatría por si gustan, es bastante buena en terapias grupales o lavados de cerebro por si quieren olvidar todo de lleno, o algún trauma de la niñez pero hablamos sobre esa comisión…chica llama a tus espíritus estelares y empecemos con esto-sacando un pergamino entre sus cosas que le entrego a la chica- espero mi autoridad de Overlord valga de algo para estos espíritus aun sino probaremos otra cosa ¿entendido?.

Entendido- tomo sus dos llaves doradas pero se dirigió hacia su hija- no te preocupes ya verás que Virgo y Aries van a ayudarte junto con Horolgum para que puedas viajar, las píldoras que te dio Mistgun te permitirán permanecer en el mundo de los Espíritus para poder viajar al pasado… lo que nos ah dado el hechicero debería hacer todo lo demás, solo…hija… asegúrate de cuidar tu futuro- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo hare mamá- abrazándole fuertemente en igual condición.

En una esquina no muy alejada de ellos cierto chico observaba la escena con algo de melancolía.

¿No iras a despedirte?- dijo Wendy ah Roberto esperando este se levantase a despedirse de ella.

No me dejaría… además… ese Loky estará apoyándola, no me necesita- dijo desviando la mirada y apretando su puño con fuerza.

Pero… tú la amas- dijo mirando fijamente al chico- debes confesarle tus sentimientos y con ello solucionar todos estos problemas.

Es por eso que es tan difícil hablar con ella… además… si veo que la situación no cambia… iré a ayudarla… aunque no me lo agradezca- dijo pensando en el extraño mago… había deducido junto con su padre que el parecía buscar el mayor beneficio por sus servicios y posiblemente podrían persuadirle de alguna manera.

Lindo discurso chico- antes de que ambos magos pudiesen reaccionar observaron al mago aparecer tras de ellos y tender su mano desde las sombras sobre el hombro del joven -pero dime ¿Qué tanto estas dispuesto a sacrificar por la posibilidad de ayudar a tu chica? .

Pero… tú estabas hace unos momentos – mirando al mago que solo segundos atrás juraría haber visto ante Lily y compañía.

Donde alguien desee algo con fuerza y este en mis posibilidades seré llamado, no por nada me llaman el mercader errante señorita Wendy Marvell… además –ajustándose el sombrero- mi trabajo culmino en cuando entregue el pergamino y se inició el proceso por parte de los espíritus…

Un momento, creí le habías obligado a firmar un contrato y algunas cosas más por las que Natsu casi te asa vivo… ¿acaso planeas irte así como así tras todo lo que nos has dicho?.

Es cierto te vimos huir de el durante al menos 30 minutos por alguna razón- dijo recordando la maga viendo como el mago empezaba a caminar para alejarse.

Bueno supongo dependerá de si hay más trabajo para mí en este mundo… que aun debo visitar otros particulares por ciertas razones…-Entonces vieron sorprendidos como una inusual copula de tenue brillo azulado junto a los espíritus de Virgo y a Aries con la chica dentro se elevaba hacia el cielo- allí va ella ahora chico, a un pasado que no es como el recordado por nadie ni será como se esperaba… ¿dime que harás al respecto?

Tu…. Tu dijiste estabas aquí por el bien de Lily y todos los demás… ¿pero qué es lo que planeas realmente?- dijo Roberto sudando frio ante el inusual mago-

Si dinos quien eres realmente y que planeas con todo esto…–dijo la Dragon slayer buscando una respuesta- Kaiser D. Tlaves.

Solo le mejor para todos los presentes… y mi misma persona-sonriéndoles modestamente mientras que Wendy y Roberto solo pudieron ver al mago desaparecer en lo que parecía ser un portal purpura que apareció bajo sus pies- considera mi oferta chico y posiblemente podrás contactarme…

Desapareciendo ante la vista de ambos… y con ese hecho empezó un desastre que iniciaría pero 14 años en el pasado.


	2. Capitulo 1

Agradezco los comentarios que han dejado camaradas y como pudieron observar eh realizado algunos leves cambios a esta versión en comparación a la de Foros DZ para que sea más amena su lectura y sea más digerible la interconexión con los demás fics de esta saga la cual espero pronto subir igualmente en esta página.

Nuevamente agradezco a mi amigo Never por ayudarme a este adaptación y al buen Gabe por sus aportes en esta saga.

Capítulo 1

¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

En la ciudad de Magnolia en el reino de Fiore se tenía un festejo inusual en esa noche… Se esperaba con mucho esmero un gran eclipse lunar que no todas las veces podía verse en dicha ciudad y la tradición era dar una cena en honor a los espíritus para pedir por la buena fortuna además de la alegría que daría dicho evento astronómico sin igual, pero como toda buena tradición se realizaría en el gremio el festejo a lo grande en compañía de todos los miembros disponibles con un gran banquete ofrecido por el gran maestro.

La fiesta estaba preparada y los miembros de gremio veían desde sus jardines el inicio del eclipse con gran alegría al ser una oportunidad que no volvería a repetirse sino hasta unos 14 años más tarde si les era posible estar en ciertas áreas… si bien todos en el gremio estaban viendo hacia la luna azulada en el cielo ser poco a poco consumida por las sombras, el grupo de Natsu Dragnel y compañía ya estaban sirviéndose con esmero la comida, que no debía de servirse él mismo por dos motivos:

El hambre que se cargaba el mago del Dragón Slayer, era una gran hambre de comida, no de fuego por lo que sería muy difícil de llenar y consumía incluso más de lo usual por lo que probablemente comería raciones que le correspondían a otros miembros del gremio.

La cantidad de alimentos que consumían no solo era exagerada excusándose de haber huido esa misma tarde de viaje de entrenamiento que su compañera Erza había decidido realizar de improviso, del cual Natsu y Gray apenas se salvaron de ir dándole esquinazo por media ciudad por lo que su consumo solo se hacía bajo la justificación de estar recuperando las fuerzas usadas comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.

Esta gran justificación que decidieron Natsu, Happy y Gray en conjunto era sin duda un buen pretexto para empezar a devorar todo mientras los demás veían el eclipse y así reponer las energías perdidas tras correr por media Magnolia escondiéndose de la pelirroja sin que pudiesen decirles nada o sin que se los limitaran pero mientras ellos devoraban cierta rubia veía a los dos chicos y el gato con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién diría ellos prefieren un buen pollo rostizado a ver una de las maravillas astrales más importantes y bellas que podemos ver en esta vida?… ¿Qué se va a hacer con ellos?- decía para sí misma cierta rubia mientras que veía a Juvia mirar y apoyar a Gray a lo lejos- me pregunto si algún día Juvia tendrá algún avance en su relación - se preguntaba Lucy viendo a la chica observando desde una esquina.

-Yo creo es muy tierno que lo apoye desde las sombras, igual creo que quiere darle libertad a su amado hasta que esté listo a dar el siguiente paso–dijeron junto a la rubia quien giro y noto a la pequeña dragón slayer de viento Wendy mientras preparaba unas cosas-¿No lo crees así?.

-Yo más bien diría que es una acosadora peligrosa que debería ser fichada por las autoridades… pero es más bonito verlo de esa manera-Cito la maga estelar con una gotita en la cabeza-Aunque debo de admitir, que es divertido ver las situaciones en las que se meten siempre esos dos.

-Lucy miraba divertida como Gray trataba de arrebatarle a Natsu una pata de pollo y este mordía su mano en respuesta a dicho acto mientras que Happy comía un pez entero y casi se ahogaba… de repente vio como la pequeña Wendy se acercaba cargando una botella de vino, pero dudaba en acercarse a los chicos para ofrecerles algo de beber.

-Parece que ya se acoplo al gremio… -se acercó a la pequeña y poniendo su rostro a su nivel le toco su hombro asuntándola- ¿Wendy que quieres hacer…? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¡Eh! Yo… yo pensé que Natsu-san y Gray tendrían sed… a mí me da sed cuando como mucho así que pensé que ellos también tendrían tras toda esa carrera con Erza- tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo.

La gata Charle por su parte solo se rasco la cabeza y oculto un pequeño pescado que parecía guardar para comer en compañía de Happy, aunque se lo traía solo por como la había ayudado en Edoras, que nadie lo malentendiera.

-Creo tienes razón sería bueno que no se atraganten tanto… aunque también sería bueno que viesen el eclipse lunar con todos los demás - la maga estelar se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a usar su último recurso, ¡su voz estilo Erza!.

-¡Es cierto, yo quiero que todo el gremio disfrute de él!- decía la pequeña maga ilusionada por el eclipse, y los míticos poderes que decían tenía- ¡Es un evento que todos debemos disfrutar juntos!.

-Ya somos dos… ¡Así que vamos a por esos holgazanes!-se acercan al dúo que seguía luchando, y ahora peleaban acerca de un trozo de ternera, Happy ya estaba satisfecho y solo se había recostado sobre una de las bandejas.

-¡Ya déjala Gray yo la vi primero!- mientras le mordía la mano a su compañero para obligar a soltar la pieza de carne.

-¡Pero si yo ya estaba comiéndomela!- mientras le mordía la cabeza al rozado esperando se calmase.

-¡Mientes yo cuando la vi aun tenías ropa y ahora estas en calzones!- señalo el cazador de dragones, haciendo que el mago de hielo saltase ante tal razonamiento.

-… ¿En dónde quedo mi ropa? en fin ¡Aun así yo ya estaba comiéndomela cuando tu trataste que quitármela!- y es que pese a estar desnudo no dejaría que su rival se llevase ese trozo de ternera, pese a que había muchos más en la mesa ¡Él quería ese en particular!.

-Gray sama tiene razón -dijo la acosadora personal de Gray acercándose a defender a su amado, pero ninguno le hizo mucho caso a la pobre chica.

-Oigan chicos la pequeña Wendy quiere decirles algo…-los tres vieron a Lucy con duda y a la pequeña Wendy sosteniendo la botella, nerviosa les vio y bajo la mirada casi tartamudeando.

-Yo…yo solo…yo solo quería que todos disfrutásemos del eclipse lunar chicos como miembros de este gran gremio… y, espero hagamos buenas memorias este día… por eso acaben de comer pronto y beban un poco -ofreciéndoles apenada la botella de vino a los dos chicos- Cana dice que eso alegra las fiestas.

-Eso es una buena idea- levantando varias botellas que planeaba inducir a Gray con intensiones algo obvias- no lo cree así Gray-sama.

-Claro, aunque dudo que tú puedas beber aun Wendy, y tu deja eso Juvia, esa mirada no me da buena espina- tratando de evitar que Juvia llevase a cabo un dudoso propósito.

-¡Yo traigo mi Zumo! -mostrándoles una botella con jugo de uva- ¡Así que no se preocupen por mí!

-¿Oye pero un vino no quita la Sehhh? –intento decir Gray pero Natsu le metió el puño en la boca.

-¡Gray-sama!- grito Juvia mientras corría hacia su amado para auxiliarle.

-Gracias Wendy es bueno tener algo con que pasarse todo esto… ¿Por qué no comen con nosotros chicas?- ofreció mientras trataba de ahogar a su compañero, casi como si eso no importase.

-¡Saca tu sucia mano de la bella boca de gray sama!-Reclamo la chica tratando de serle de utilidad a su amado- ¡Por favor déjale!.

-¡Gray no te comas mi mano solo para quitarme un bocado!- Exclamo Natsu notando lo que había hecho sin intención- ¡Juro que bromeaban cuando decían que sabía a lagartija rostizada!.

-Así que Gray-san le gusta comer mucho, pero comer a otro ser humano, creo hay un término para eso- y demostrando su inocencia, la pequeña Wendy sonrió haciendo que todos se olvidasen de lo que estaban haciendo por un segundo al observar tan sincera sonrisa.

-El término es canibalismo, pero eso no viene al caso, Natsu ya termina con esta absurda batalla de comida- decía Lucy mientras trataba de separar a Gray y Natsu de una vez- ¡Debemos salir con los demás!

-¡Solo un platillo más!- reclamaron ambos al unísono

Dicho grito fue oído por la mayoría de los miembros en el jardín del gremio como Cana que por su parte se encontraba bebiendo su sake y veía desde afuera como la luna empezaba a brillar de un azul claro mientras bebía, vio a Makarov refunfuñando mientras veía como aun dentro del gremio Natsu y los demás comían lo que tras el eclipse debían comer todos los demás como si creyesen que nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Debería de ir a darles un buen golpe ¿Que no entienden que este es un evento del gremio entero?- se preguntó Makarov tratando de calmarse.

-Vamos no se ponga así… beba un poco Maestro y olvide a Natsu y los demás, si quieren divertirse entre ellos está bien- dijo Cana mientras seguía bebiéndose un barril entero – ahora ¡todos bebamos hasta que los elefantes rosados invadan el mundo!

-Puede y tengas razón… además quiero que Wendy se acople bien al gremio y le tiene mucho cariño a Natsu y a los demás- Makarov decidió pasar por alto el comentario de Cana.

-¿Pero eso no es peligroso? -sonrojada y con una botella de vino en su mano- quiero decir… ¿no se lleva Natsu demasiado bien con ella?- razono Mirajane, viendo con algo de preocupación la cercanía que tenían ambos dragón slayers.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Makarov algo sorprendido por dicha afirmación

-Bueno que tal si quiere con ella… no es justo para Lucy o para Lisanna, Ambas le tienen mucho cariño a Natsu desde que lo conocen y sería malo que terminara siendo ya saben... uno de esos que les gustan chiquitas.

-¿Te refieres a que acabe como Wakaba? –dijo el maestro del gremio apuntando al mencionado estaba bebiendo a lo lejos y besando una foto que ocultaba de Wendy- creo que Wendy ya entendió no es bueno acercársele a él y Natsu también lo sabe por si acaso- el maestro truena sus nudillos dando a entender el tipo de recordatorio que le dio a Natsu y Wakaba.

-Vamos Mira, Natsu bien podría tomarse todo el sake que yo eh bebido hasta ahora y aun así dudo se meta con una niña- Cana sonrío de forma cortante-Claro que si Wendy esta ofrece carne, seria de muy mal gusto rechazarla ¿no lo crees?

-¡Cana!- dijo sonrojada Mirajane imaginándose dicha escena- ¡No estés insinuando cosas pervertidas!

-Oye hermana, no andes diciendo eso de Natsu, que sería incapaz de una barbaridad-Dijo Lisanna al ver la reacción de su hermana mientras que llevaba unas bebidas para con los demás miembros- tu grito de seguro lo oyó hasta Natsu.

-No dudo del buen juicio de Natsu pero bueno, nunca hay que dejar esa posibilidad, Además no hay duda de que siente algo por Lucy pero creo no entiende aun lo que es… aunque Lisanna y Erza... Bah, Lucy y Lisanna, a ese Natsu deberían de violarle y embarazarse de él para qué empiecen a salir de una vez…- razono Mirajane mientras se bebía su copa de vino de un solo sorbo-.

-¿Cuántas botellas llevas Mira?- pregunto Makarov al ver lo rápido que se había subido la bebida en la chica- ¿Acaso habías bebido antes de venir hoy?

-Creo que unas tres pero esta bebida que me dio a probar Loki– dijo tratando de contar con sus dedos- es muy buena.

-Ese Loki ¿Estará dando bebidas afrodisiacas para las chicas?... deberé ir a por unas botellas para comprobarlo-Makarov se levantó y fue a revisar el contenido de las bebidas de todos, el no confiaba en el espíritu de leo, después de todo lo había dejado fuera de la diversión en más de una ocasión.

-Espero estés bromeando… por su bien-viéndole con una mirada demoniaca, aunque tenía un fuerte sonrojo- ¿le recuerdo que le paso cuando aparecieron esas pantys en la barra?

- Vamos solo bromeaba… además lo decía porque ¿Qué pasaría si por error tu hermana o la pequeña Wendy toman? una de esas solo es por su seguridad- Cana trato de esconder su bebida detrás de su espalda, y así alejarla del maestro.

-Si claro… y dime ¿Acaso serias tu quien les daría esas botellas a ellas?- mirando de forma acusadora a su compañera.

-¡Eso ya es pasarse!-sintiéndose la ofendida- ¡yo seré borracha pero no lesbiana ni lolicosa!

-¡La luna está a punto de ocultarse!- intervino una nueva figura de cierta peliazul de cabello corto, con la esperanza de detener esa conversación que no traía nada productivo sin mucho éxito

- Aburrido- dijo tomándose lo poco que quedaba de su bebida y suspirando-¿requieres te ayude con las bebidas enana?

- Yo creo que se ve bien-dijo cierta chica ajustándose las gafas- sin duda es algo que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de observar.

Y así ante los ojos de los miembros del gremio luna inicio su desaparición pero algo extraño sucedió de repente que desconcertó al maestro y a los presentes, en cuanto la luna se ocultó las doce constelaciones del zodiaco aparecieron alrededor de la circunferencia de la luna y con un brillo dorado les ilumino… extrañamente Loki cayó al suelo desmayado y una neblina de poder mágico salió rumbo a dichas figuras…

Tras unos segundos y ante la sorpresa de todos, una bifurcación azulada se mostró de la misma luna y en frente de todos aparecieron Aries, Virgo y una pequeña rubia de cabello rubio cenizo de unos 12 años cubierta de una túnica, encerradas en lo que parecía una esfera de energía, calles debajo de Fairy Tail.

Los espíritus al pisar el suelo miraron hacia la chica y la esfera se rompió en el acto haciendo que esta cayera de cara al suelo… esto desde luego desconcertando al líder del gremio y seguido por Mirajane fue a investigar ordenándoles a los demás que estuviesen alerta ante cualquier cosa.

-Hemos llegado al plano temporal deseado señorita… me alegra que la crisálida de energía del mago errante funcionase como debiese- dijo el espíritu de Aries, quien se veía algo más madura pero conservando su típica inocencia.

-Perdone nuestra rudeza pero usted sabe que un humano no debería entrar al mundo estelar y usar la bifurcación espacio-tiempo a su voluntad, pero como el rey de los Espíritus estelares le ha permitido usarla bajo petición de un Overlord de tierras malditas de Netherworld se debió este de usar esa crisálida mágica para protegerle del viaje lo que demuestra que al menos vela por su seguridad…- ahora será virgo quien hablaba, cabe decir que ahora ella tenía la forma de una niña de no más de 8 años con un traje de maid a la medida y estaba haciendo una reverencia a la herida chica.

-¿Y por que dejaste que me rompiese la cara si dices velan por mi seguridad, snif?- decía la pobre chica mientras le frotaba el rostro herido.

-Para que pueda castigarme con justa razón Princesa- sentencio con una sonrisa más que pervertida ante la chica mientras que su compañera se esforzaba por no reírse.

-Ya te eh dicho que desconozco lo que mi madre te haya hecho o aun te haga pero yo no te hare lo mismo, así que ya deja ese fetiche sadomasoquista- tratando de pararse, ya más o menos recuperada del impacto.

-Por favor cumpla su misión pronto que – el espíritu de Aries empieza a lagrimear- no quiero que usted desaparezca Señorita Lily.

-Tranquilas chicas yo me encargare de que mi madre y mi padre sigan juntos…-sonriéndoles.- ¡Tienen mi palabra!

-¡Señorita!- Aries en un ataque de emoción se arroja para abrazarle-y por favor no se olvide de pedir una hermanita.

Virgo se une al abrazo mientras que aprovechaba para tentar el trasero de la chica hasta que ella le retiro la mano

-Princesa, cuando volvamos a vernos le dejare atarme a su cama y darme latigazos hasta que se canse- susurrándole en su oído seductoramente- oh incluso podríamos probar algo más fuerte si usted lo ordena mi ama.

-Virgo me das miedo, mucho pero mucho miedo… -Noto como virgo y Aries empezaban a convertirse en lo que parecía energía mágica que se dispersaba en el aire-¡¿Chicas que les pasa?!

-Tranquila Señorita solo estamos volviendo a nuestra época respectiva- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña-el eclipse esta por acabar así que el tiempo en que dos entidades puedan coexistir en el mismo plano temporal ha terminado desgraciadamente.

-Estaremos esperándote en casa… -virgo se inclina ante ella totalmente al ras del suelo mientras sus piernas se desvanecían- Princesa, recuerde que es la hija del poderoso Dragon Slayer de fuego no se rinda ante nada ni nadie –desapareciendo en el aire-

-¡No puedes fallar recuerda que también eres hija de la gran maga estelar Lucy Hearthfilia dueña de las 12 llaves Doradas del zodiaco!- Aries también despareció mientras decía dichas palabras-

-Aunque sigo pensando que nunca busco a Ofiacus- dijo la chica al no ver más a los espíritus pero sintiéndolas presentes aun.

-Esa es una pervertida que a tu lado hasta te hace parecer normal virgo-chan, ¡señorita tenga cuidado, si escucha de ella!- oyó la voz a la lejanía desvaneciéndose…

Pronto las voces y presencias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro... la pequeña seco sus lágrimas y quitándose la capa dejo ver una ropa algo inusual, un top color naranja que resaltaba su escote en desarrollo con una minifalda del mismo color cubriendo apenas su muy desarrollado cuerpo para su edad, en su cintura se veía un juego con 6 llaves doradas y 6 plateadas al lado derecho y 3 bastones plateados en su muslo izquierdo… miro con alegría en dirección al gremio y se puso a sudar frio… frente a ella se encontraba mirándole impactado el maestro Makarov totalmente en shock junto a Mirajane en igual estado y a varios miembros del gremio más como si ella fuese un fantasma pero el en particular viéndole con duda…

-¿Qué? Pero…pero pensé que iba a aparecer a una buena distancia del gremio y… -vio en el suelo donde Virgo se había postrado antes de desaparecer un mensaje dejado por esta "mentí para que tenga un buen motivo para castigarme en el futuro"- ¡creo que ahora si se lo gano esa masoquista!

-Tu…. ¿Lo que dijeron los Espíritus es cierto?-Makarov fue el primero y único en reaccionar de los dos al corroborar no era una ilusión producto de su imaginación.

-Este… abue... digo... soy una simple ilusión causada por el alcohol…. -Mientras que meneaba sus brazos de forma ondulada para tratar de hacer el efecto de un sueño.

-Vaya sí que eh bebido suficiente hoy, creo que ya veo el fruto del plan que quería hiciese Lucy…-Mirajane baja el vaso despacio y se acuesta en el piso-Creo dormiré un poco que si no estaré viendo las criaturas esas que dice Cana dentro de poco.

-Será mejor que te expliques bien niña- regresa a ver a Mirajane quien ya estaba roncando a pierna suelta- ¡y alguien llévese a mira!-ve las caras de algunos de los miembros de su gremio-Pensándolo mejor no la toquen, ¡Elfman cuida a tu hermana!

-Creo… que es momento para -se pone a correr a gran velocidad- ¡Una retirada estratégica!

-¡Oye!- el pequeño Makarov sale corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Espera!- Lisanna sale corriendo detrás del maestro- ¡Explica mejor eso de que eres hija de Natsu y Lucy!

Y así inicio una persecución junto a varios magos más del gremio tras la pequeña, Mientras ella lograba a duras penas alejarse de sus perseguidores en el interior del gremio Lucy vio extrañada como la fiesta se había acabado de repente, desde dentro del gremio no se veía nada de lo ocurrido afuera, así que no se habían enterado de nada , pero lo único seguro es que se había perdido del eclipse por tratar de separar a Gray y Natsu en uno de sus combates por alimentos y al mismo tiempo tratar de explicarle a Juvia que no estaba tratando de manosear a Gray.

-Chicos, ¡Me hicieron perder el eclipse!- exclamo la rubia con algo de furia llamando la atención a todos los presentes

- Es culpa del pervertido- trato de defenderse Natsu al ver a Lucy en ese estado.

¿Cómo que es mi culpa lagartija rostizada?- dijo el chico usando solo calzoncillos asustado por dicha acusación- ¡tú fuiste quien empezó todo este problema!

-¡Tú fuiste el que trato de robarse mi ternera!- Se excusó el pelirosado preparándose para seguir la refriega

- ¡Eso es falso, la ternera era mía!- dijo el chico preparándose para atacar con magia a su buen compañero.

-¡Ya cállense par de babosos!- grito Lucy perdiendo por completo los estribos, y sacando el látigo, era hora de darle un correctivo al par de idiotas de una vez por todas.

Ambos se quedaron callados y solo se abrazaron como dos buenos amigos como si erza hubiese sido la que les había gritado y miraron a la rubia con algo de temor…

- ¿Lucy san?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos la pequeña Wendy al ver como parecían pelarse seriamente entre ellos-

-¡Por culpa de ambos no vimos el eclipse y era un evento que tenía ganas de ver desde hace tiempo!- tenso el látigo más la rubia y parecía estar dispuesta a usarlo pero a su vez resistirse a hacerlo.

Natsu y Gray ante esto trataron de disculparse atropelladamente, aunque por la forma en que Lucy los veía ambos sabían sufrirían un digno castigo como con la peliroja de su amiga pero en si sabían esta vez ambos habían metido la pata a lo grande.

-Gray sama... aunque quisiera defenderlo, mi rival de amor tiene razón, la pequeña Wendy se perdió el Eclipse por su infantil disputa- decía mientras mágicamente ahora vestía un traje de dominatriz-permítame corregirlo como es debido.

-¡Ah! ¡No, no se preocupen! - Wendy trato de defenderlos al ver como ambas chicas ahora con látigos se preparaban para castigarles- ¡No es para tanto!

-Wendy no te mientas por favor, hacía apenas unos minutos me decías de lo ilusionada que estabas por ver ese eclipse- dijo la gata blanca por lo que ambos chicos solo bajaron el rostro apenados-La verdad creo un correctivo debe ser aplicado, es una lástima que Erza no este para aplicarlo personalmente.

-Aye, deberían de avergonzarse los dos- dijo volando el gato sobre de ellos con una supuesta superioridad y buscando salir airoso de la situación.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos al unísono ahora de rodillas ante las chicas pidiendo su perdón.

-No se preocupen me divertí mucho el día de hoy además no es como si no pudiese volver a verlo en mi vida- decía Wendy siendo lo único que se interponía entre los idiotas y las chicas salvándoles de su destino.

-Bueno solo tendremos que esperar 14 años para el siguiente- Lucy sonrió de forma maliciosa- por lo que hasta entonces tendremos un buen motivo para poder divertirnos.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron viendo como Lucy desplegaba el látigo como si en verdad estuviese por azotarles.

-Gray- sama no perderé ante Lucy permítame demostrarle que soy superior en todo sentido- dijo mientras ella daba aun azote que sonó a escasos centímetros del chico haciéndole sudar frio.

-Ya se te desconchinflo tu acosadora Gray- dijo al ver como en verdad Juvia parecía iba a darle con gusto unos azotes al chico

-Cállate Rosadito que tu rubiecita esta igual o peor- dijo notando como Lucy parecía menear el látigo para asustar al pelirosado quien estaba fijamente observando el ir y venir del látigo.

-¡Por favor no les lastimen!- Dijo la pequeña aun entre las chicas y los chicos con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos pensando a ella le tocaría también un azote o dos por error.

-Bueno, si lo sienten supongo no hay ningún problema, en fin creo que deberíamos de ir a descansar- decía desanimada Lucy, si bien seguía molesta, decidió dejarlo pasar al ver como la pequeña se esforzaba por calmarle y razonar que en efecto ella no había hecho nada por detener a los chicos a tiempo, además de que le daba un poco de miedo lo que podía llegar a hacer juvia si descubría una faceta dominante ya que tenía un rostro rojizo y sacando algo de aliento de manera nada usual mientras seguía azotando el látigo frente a Gray.

Lo que no sabía la joven maga estelar era que la pequeña Lily seguía corriendo tratando de esquivar al Maestro Makarov y uno que otro miembro del gremio, por lo que sin darse cuenta había corrido de regreso al gremio... cosa que desconcertó a quienes estaban en su patio y aun no se enteraban de lo que sucedía.

-Oigan, ¿ese no es el maestro transformado?- hablo Cana mientras se terminaba un nuevo barril de sake observando como el maestro no podía sujetar a la chica quien lograba esquivar sus intentos por sujetarle.

-¿Por qué persigue a esa linda niña con poca ropa?- se preguntó Wakaba con algo de dudo-A mí me lo prohibió pero ¿el sí puede hacerlo? ¿Es por que él es el maestro? ¡ya verán algún día llegare a ser maestro de este gremio para poder perseguir lolis como el!

-¿Acaso tu no vas a aprender la lección?- Dijo su buen amigo Macao mientras seguía con su bebida- y ni se te ocurra hablar de tus amigos que ahora si te cuelgan de aquellos.

-¿Creen que me presente a esa niña si le digo que soy de los adoradores del gran oso pardo?- dijo alegre el chico sacando unas cosas de su bolsa pero Cana le arroja una botella que deja inconsciente.

- Cállate wakaba y no vuelvas a mencionar a tu secta esa… aunque será mejor que le preguntemos al maestro el por qué llega de la nada persiguiendo a una chica y dándole 3 vueltas al gremio- dijo la chica levantándose como si no hubiese bebido nada y preparándose para ayudar a su líder-

En cuanto a Lily no se había fijado en que rumbo había tomado puesto que se la había pasado viendo hacia atrás observando los movimientos de sus perseguidores, por ello no noto cuando Lucy salía del gremio y se ponía en su camino seguida de los demás y termino estrellándose con la rubia que iba saliendo en un gran golpe que por suerte amortiguo la defensa de la rubia mayor pero le hizo caer al suelo.

-Auch... ¿ahora quién es el de las deudas? - dijo mientras se lamentaba la chica.

-Perdón... no la vi-decía con la cara en el piso y sin ver a quien había derribado- disculpa ando en retirada estratégica así que tengo prisa -sobándose el rostro al haber sido rebotada con gran fuerza.

- Anda, no hay problema -dijo Lucy mientras que los demás iban a ver si se encontraban bien las chicas, Lily alzo la vista para seguir huyendo cuando vio a la rubia e inconscientemente se dejó llevar por la apariencia.

-Bueno hablamos luego Mama aunque más al rato de acuerdo –se levantó y empezó a alejarse para seguir corriendo cuando tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho obviamente se cubrió la boca después de decir eso y giro ante la rubia esperando corregir la situación...- eh digo perdona este yo solo… creo ya eche a perder mi misión.

En ese momento Makarov en versión gigante y Lisanna le dieron alcance... y la chica se percató de que mientras estaba en el suelo se vio rodeada de Gray, Juvia, una niña que no identificó como Wendy, Happy algunos magos que habían arribado como Cana y Macao y sobretodo… su padre.

-Este perdona creo te oí mal… ¿Qué dijiste?- trato de preguntar Lucy mientras evitaba que la niña escapase sintiéndose extraña por lo que creyó haber oído.

-Este… ¿me creerían que soy una ilusión de la borrachera que tienen?- dijo la chica buscando como huir de ese sitio encontrándose rodeada completamente, hasta happy y charles ayudaban a evitar huyera la chica.

-Ya trataste eso hace un rato y no te sirvió de mucho- Refuto Lisanna mientras cargaba a su hermana quien a su vez se apoyaba de la cabeza de esta con gran fuerza.

-¿En serio?… ¿y qué me dicen de una alucinación causada por un hechizo de…?- dijo la chica buscando una nueva respuesta que le salvase.

-Será mejor te resignes y empieces a hablar…- hablo Mavorok volviendo a la normalidad-o te haremos hablar-

-¡Juro que ahora si te hare lo que deseas virgo!- grito la chica hacia los cuatro vientos ya desesperada.

- ¿Este que está sucediendo?… ¿Por qué me miran así?... ¿Quién es esta niña?- viendo la cara de Lisanna y su maestro hacia ambas.

Y así la pequeña había tenido su primera gran dificultad solamente iniciando su importante misión pero mientras tanto en un techo alejado del gremio en la ciudad de magnolia, un ataúd de metal oscuro se materializo y tras romperse en pedazos surgió de el una jovencita de corto cabello pelirrojo que portando una pequeña capa rojiza y quien miro con determinación a la ciudad de Magnolia

La chica con seriedad se levantó un poco la capa que llevaba mostrando un infantil cuerpo enfundado en una muy, pero muy poca cantidad de ropa. Consistente solamente en una tira de tela que cubría su casi inexistente pecho rojiza y una prenda que cubría su entrepierna del mismo color usando solo una minifalda con los lados descubiertos y con placas de metal en ella, a sus lados dos espadas de un metal opaco puestas a la altura de su cintura para desenfundar hacia los lados… se puso de pie y miro hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail con una sonrisa.

Ya estoy aquí... ahora a cumplir la misión que me ha sido encomendada por mi madre a la brevedad posible… pero para ello primero debo encontrarle primero y asegurarme que regrese lo más pronto posible con mi padre.


End file.
